


After images

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a woman waiting at the Gate</p>
            </blockquote>





	After images

To Maes Hughes’ distant confusion, instead of everything going dark as he slumped to the ground, the world around him just seemed to grow cold and still. Before his eyes, the world faded into brightness as his blood spilled out onto the street. He blinked and shut his eyes against it.

When he opened them again, he found himself standing on a plane of absolute whiteness, before a huge (and he thought, rather ominous looking) door. It was opening slowly, soft golden light spilling through the crack. Standing beside the huge door was a beautiful woman with brown hair. She was dressed simply, in a plain dress and apron.

Hughes looked from the woman to the glowing door. “Um hello?” he said hesitantly. “Is this the afterlife?”

“Something like that,” the brown-haired woman replied softly. She indicated the gate behind her. “Most people pass through,” she said. “Sometimes they stay here awhile if they’ve got something they need to see, but there hasn’t been anyone like that for years.”

“Huh. What exactly do you mean by ‘something they need to see?”

The woman made an odd gesture with her hand and the air opposite rippled and pulsed, turning into an odd shining curtain. Images seemed to appear on it, but they were too faint to properly make out. Just for an instant, Hughes caught sight of a flash of red and gold. 

“If you concentrate,” the woman told him, “sometimes you can see what happens after your death, or where your loved ones are. Sometimes I use it to pass the time while I wait.”

“So, what exactly are you waiting for?” Maes asked curiously.

“My husband,” she replied. “I promised that I would wait for him to come back, but I died while he was gone. So I’m waiting for him here instead.”

“Oh. . .” Maes swallowed awkwardly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologise to me,” the woman said. “What will you do? Leave through the gate? Or remain here?”

“I’ll wait here,” he said firmly. “I’m going to watch over my little girl if it kills me. Er, metaphorically speaking,” he added sheepishly.

The woman looked sad. “It might, you know.”

Maes blinked. “What do you mean?”

The woman smiled sadly. “When I said we can watch over our loved ones, I meant it. All we can _do_ is watch. If they’re hurt or in pain, there’s nothing we can do to help them. Just watching as the people you love suffer is very difficult. I used to watch my sons all the time. But sometimes things are so bad now, I just can’t bear. . .” She trailed off.

Maes grimaced. “I see what you mean. I’m still staying here though. I need to know that my wife and daughter are all right. I need to know if my best friend is okay.”

“I understand,” the woman said, laughing gently. “Where would Maes Hughes be without his Gracia and Elysia, eh?”

“Yes. So . .” he asked with a grin, “when do I get omniscience?”

The woman smiled. “Being dead doesn’t mean that you suddenly know everything, I’m afraid. I only know who you are, Maes Hughes, because I was watching when you introduced yourself to my sons.”

“Your sons?” Hughes frowned. “I know them?”

She nodded sadly. “Very well. I wouldn’t expect you to recognise me, though. After all, Edward looks just like his father, and no one has been able to see my poor Alphonse’s face in years.”

Maes stared. “ _You’re_ Ed and Al’s mother!” he breathed. “The one they tried to. . .um,” he trailed off, coughing awkwardly.

“Yes,” she replied. “I’m Trisha Elric. And I have a question for you, Maes Hughes. Will you answer it?”

“Of course,” he promised immediately.

Trisha waved her hand again and another image appeared. Hughes saw his best friend standing in his office, quite clearly having a blazing row with his youngest subordinate.

Trisha pointed towards Roy. “Right,” she said, “you tell me, Maes Hughes. Can I trust this man not to sacrifice my sons for his own goals.”

“Yes,” Maes said at once. He smiled. “That idiot would let himself be shot if he thought it would protect his men.”

“I am not asking about his men,” Trisha said sharply. “I am asking about my sons.”

Maes looked at her. “To Roy,” he replied, “your sons _are_ his men. He won’t let anything happen to them if he can possibly prevent it. Like I said, he’d rather be shot.”

“That . . . does not sound like a wise disposition for a man who wants to be Fuhrer.”

Maes shrugged and leaned back against the side of the Gate. “No. But it’s perfectly in character for an idealistic fool who sees his subordinates as his family.”

Trisha smiled and shook her head. “Thank you. That is reassuring to know.”

“You’re welcome,” Hughes said. “So,” he continued, gesturing to the rippling curtain of whiteness, “how do I get this thing to show me Gracia and Elysia?”


End file.
